.Hack//G.U. The Card Battle
.Hack//G.U. The Card Battle is a Japanese trading card game published by Bandai in 2006. It consists of 84 cards. It was available in 10-card boosters. Card Types *Character *Effect Type Breakdown *44 Character *40 Effect Rarity Breakdown *60 Normal *12 Rare *8 Super Rare *4 Ultra Rare Card List |Tabby |Normal |Character |- |002 |匂坂 |Sakisaka |Normal |Character |- |003 |志乃 |Shino |Normal |Character |- |004 |ハセヲ |Haseo |Rare |Character |- |005 |ガスパー |Gaspard |Normal |Character |- |006 |シラバス |Silabus |Normal |Character |- |007 |朔望 |Sakubo |Normal |Character |- |008 |エルク |Elk |Normal |Character |- |009 |寺島良子 |Ryoko |Normal |Character |- |010 |オーヴァン |Ovan |Super Rare |Character |- |011 |ハセヲ |Haseo |Ultra Rare |Character |- |012 |アトリ |Atoli |Normal |Character |- |013 |ミストラル |Mistral |Normal |Character |- |014 |ブラックローズ |Rose |Rare |Character |- |015 |レイド |Punishers |Normal |Character |- |016 |神威 |Kamui |Normal |Character |- |017 |欅 |Zelkova |Super Rare |Character |- |018 |アトリ |Atoli |Normal |Character |- |019 |松 |Matsu |Normal |Character |- |020 |オルカ |Orca |Normal |Character |- |021 |カイト |Kite |Ultra Rare |Character |- |022 |バルムンク |Balmung |Super Rare |Character |- |023 |ボルドー |Bordeaux |Normal |Character |- |024 |大火 |Antares |Normal |Character |- |025 |ぴろし3 |the 3rd |Normal |Character |- |026 |BT |BT |Normal |Character |- |027 |揺光 |Alkaid |Normal |Character |- |028 |エンデュランス |Endrance |Rare |Character |- |029 |天狼 |Sirius |Normal |Character |- |030 |大火 |Antares |Normal |Character |- |031 |楚良 |Sora |Super Rare |Character |- |032 |太白 |Taihaku |Normal |Character |- |033 |がび |Gabi |Ultra Rare |Character |- |034 |パイ |Pi |Normal |Character |- |035 |碧 |Midori |Normal |Character |- |036 |ハセヲ |Haseo |Normal |Character |- |037 |銀漢 |Ginkan |Normal |Character |- |038 |パイ |Pi |Normal |Character |- |039 |クーン |Kuhn |Normal |Character |- |040 |八咫 |Yata |Rare |Character |- |041 |クーン |Kuhn |Normal |Character |- |042 |オーヴァン |Ovan |Rare |Character |- |043 |トライエッジ |Tri-Edge |Super Rare |Character |- |044 |トライエッジ |Tri-Edge |Ultra Rare |Character |- |045 |お兄ちゃんと一緒 |With My Brother |Rare |Effect |- |046 |ネコネコパンチ！！ |Punch!! |Normal |Effect |- |047 |愛すべきひととき |Instant |Normal |Effect |- |048 |蹴っちゃダメ！！ |Kick!! |Normal |Effect |- |049 |安らぎの刻 |Times |Normal |Effect |- |050 |往きて戻りし |and Go |Rare |Effect |- |051 |拮抗する精神 |Souls |Normal |Effect |- |052 |譲らぬ火花 |Spark |Normal |Effect |- |053 |想像の自由 |to Imagine |Normal |Effect |- |054 |微笑みの洗礼 |Smile |Rare |Effect |- |055 |エースオブハート |of Heart |Normal |Effect |- |056 |治癒の波動 |Surge |Normal |Effect |- |057 |閃きの黒薔薇 |of Insight |Normal |Effect |- |058 |なんですと！ |Was That?! |Super Rare |Effect |- |059 |無償の信頼 |Trust |Normal |Effect |- |060 |止まらぬ決意 |Determination |Normal |Effect |- |061 |籠中の小鳥 |In A Cage |Normal |Effect |- |062 |極光の眼差し |Gaze |Rare |Effect |- |063 |蒼海の朗笑1 |Sea Laugh |Normal |Effect |- |064 |怫然たる蒼天1 |Blue Sky |Normal |Effect |- |065 |チム玉よこせっ！ |Over That Chim Sphere! |Normal |Effect |- |066 |破軍の行進 |of Destruction |Rare |Effect |- |067 |『彼女』 |"Her" |Super Rare |Effect |- |068 |薔薇の字 |Letters |Normal |Effect |- |069 |三位一体 |Trinity |Normal |Effect |- |070 |破れし月輪 |Moon |Normal |Effect |- |071 |無謀なる咆哮 |Yell |Normal |Effect |- |072 |インビジブル |Invisible |Normal |Effect |- |073 |死神の輪舞曲 |Reaper's Rondo |Normal |Effect |- |074 |ＰＫネットワーク |Network |Normal |Effect |- |075 |No More Lose. |No More Lose. (sic) |Normal |Effect |- |076 |思い出の影 |of Memories |Rare |Effect |- |077 |自戒の束縛 |Self-Restraint |Normal |Effect |- |078 |志乃恐怖 |Shino |Normal |Effect |- |079 |焼き尽くす蒼炎 |Azure Flames |Super Rare |Effect |- |080 |天下御免 |Much As You Like" |Normal |Effect |- |081 |怒りの鉄拳 |Fists of Rage |Normal |Effect |- |082 |反逆する自我 |Pride |Normal |Effect |- |083 |渇望の正義 |Justice |Rare |Effect |- |084 |旋律の探求者 |of Melody |Normal |Effect |} #This card was mistitled due to a printing mistake. Notes This set was only printed in Japanese, therefore the English titles are not official. Sources and External Links All info on this page comes from the .Hack//Wiki. *.hack//G.U. Battle at .Hack//Wiki Category:CCGs/TCGs/LCGs Category:Anime & Manga Category:CCG Expansions